Death Note: The God Complex/Chapter Two
Transcript Shin is seen sitting alone in his room. *'Shin (thinking):' Three weeks now... it's been three weeks since I became the God of the New World. It was very hard to find a blind spot in my room, but luckily the way the camera behind me is angled it's unable to see that I'm writing the names of criminals into the notebook. To the person watching's perspective, I'm just a normal college kid studying for his test. When in reality... It's revealed that the Death Note is now filled with a massive amount of names. *'Shin (thinking):' I'm so much more than that... Ryuk appears behind Shin and looks in the Death Note. *'Ryuk:' You specify the way of death a lot more than the other guy. He just let them die of heart attacks. Any particular reason why? *'Shin:' Kira made it too obvious that something was up by not specifying a cause and leaving the criminals to die of heart attacks. Because of that, L realized that the heart attacks were actually murders. If I specify the cause of death instead of just leaving it as a heart attack it becomes far less likely that anyone will realize what I'm doing. *'Ryuk:' Still looks sorta sketchy seeing that many criminals die in the same country. *'Shin: '''That's why they're not dying in the same country. *'Ryuk: Hm? *'''Shin: I'm fluent in English, Korean, Chinese, Arabic, and Spanish. Not to mention my native language, Japanese. Kira made it too obvious he was in Japan by only killing Japanese criminals. I, however, can read the criminal reports of other countries and kill them in addition to the criminals in America and Japan. It's completely impossible to tell which country I'm in. *'Ryuk:' You are a mad man. I love it. *'Shin:' Glad you're enjoying the show. Although, I recommend you don't talk to me too much. *'Ryuk:' Eh? why not? *'Shin:' According to yourself, no one can see you. From this angle, they can't see my face so I can talk to you. But it's impossible to hide my face from the other cameras in my hotel room so if I talk to you while they're pointing at me, it'll look like I'm completely insane and talking to myself. *'Ryuk:' Cameras? does that mean I... can't eat apples? *'Shin:' Apples? what the hell are you talking about? *'Ryuk:' Shinigami love apples. *'Shin: '''I'm assuming if you pick up an apple it'll look as if it's floating to people that can't see you, correct? *'Ryuk:' Um... *'Shin: Then no, you can't eat apples in my hotel room. *'''Ryuk: Come on, please?! apples are like nicotine to me! *'Shin: '...Ugh... fine... if you're that desperate, I can feed you apples on the roof of the building. From what I can tell there's only actually one camera up there so it'll be easy to avoid. *'Ryuk:' Can we destroy the cameras? *'Shin:' What are you, insane? destroying cameras for no reason will look way too suspicious. And I don't have that many changes of clothing so if I wear a mask all they'd have to do is look through my closet to find out it was me. *'Ryuk:' Fine... you're no fun. It cuts to a small group of police officers talking to each other. *'Police A:' You hear about Holton? *'Police B: '''The gang leader? *'Police A: Yeah. Fell off his own motorbike and cracked his head open. *'''Police B: Bastard wasn't wearing a helmet? *'Police A:' Guess not. Must've never listened to his mama when she told him to wear one as a kid. *'Police B:' I mean, less work for us. *'Police A:' Got that right. Third semi-known criminal to die this week. Goddamn. *'???:' It's Kira. The police turn and see a third officer drinking some water. *'Police A:' ...Excuse me? *'Police B:' Uh... Kira's dead. *'Large Officer:' Yeah, I know. It's still Kira though. *'Police A:' Do you think it is some sort of copycat? *'Large Officer:' Probably. *'Police B:' The powers of Kira were bought by the President of the United States last year. How could this guy have his powers? *'Large Officer:' There were two Kiras in the Kira case. Plus, have you ever actually heard of President Trump using those powers? *'Police A:' How do you know all this? *'Large Officer: '''I know a guy. A very special guy. Cut to a man speaking with someone off-screen. The off-screen person's speech bubbles make it seem like their voice is coming from a TV screen. *'Well-Dressed Man:' Kira?! are you serious?! *'???:' I'm deathly serious. *'Well-Dressed Man:' Kira's dead! *'???:' Kira. The second Kira. A Kira. Three different people to bear the same name. What makes it impossible for there to be a fourth? Kira is an idea, not a person. Anyone can become Kira if they put their mind to it. *'Well-Dressed Man: What makes you so sure it's another Kira? *???:' An incredibly large amount of criminals have died all over the world over the course of only three weeks. Doesn't it seem odd that many people died in that short of a time span? *'Well-Dressed Man:' It could be a coincidence. *'???: It very well could be. But I have a gut feeling about this. *'''Well-Dressed Man: You want to start an investigation based on a gut feeling?! who do you think you are?! It's revealed the other person is speaking through a large TV screen displaying the letter "L." *'???:' If I find no evidence within three days then you may shut down the investigation immediately. *'Well-Dressed Man:' How're you going to find evidence in three days?! *'???:' You underestimate my abilities. I am not an average man. *'Well-Dressed Man:' ...Fine. Three days and that's it. The moment the clock strikes midnight on that third day, you're history! *'???:' You won't regret this, sir. A man is seen closing a laptop for a feminine-looking person lying on the ground playfully kicking their legs behind them. The man picks the laptop up and stands beside a woman dressed similarly to him. *'Man: '''Do you want me to take the laptop away now? *'???:' Yes. I only wanted to talk to Director Nowack. I have no other meetings planned today. *'Man:' Very well, L. *'Woman:' Do you actually believe that this is another Kira case? *'???:' People dying of "accidents" all over the world. All of them are criminals. All of it happens within three weeks. All of the had both their name and face revealed to the public. All of these things combined make me believe it could be another Kira. *'Woman:' How're you going to prove it, L? *'???:' ...My idea is morally questionable to say the absolute least, but I believe it is the only way to prove to Director Nowack that this "B Kira" exists. *'Man:' And that plan is...? L smiles. Cut back to Shin, who walks up to the roof of the apartment building with a packet of apples. He opens it and tosses one to Ryuk, who eats it whole. *'Ryuk:' Ah, sweet nectar! It is beautiful! *'Shin: You... really like apples, don't you? *'''Ryuk: Like I said, they're basically nicotine to me. I even go through withdrawal if I don't have them for too long. *'Shin:' Withdrawal? *'Ryuk: '''It isn't pretty, trust me. I tried quitting once and failed miserably. *'Shin: Well, feel free to come back inside when you're done eating. Shin walks back inside and into his apartment. He turns on the news and starts chewing on a pencil while staring at the Death Note. *'''Shin (thinking): I'm not the best actor in the world but I think I'm getting pretty good at pretending that I'm studying. A reporter is seen on the TV. *'Female Reporter:' With the announcement of her pregnancy, the whole world is wondering if... They get a message from their earpiece. *'Female Reporter:' This just in, serial arsonist James Chambers has broken into a nearby school and is holding it hostage! We will now be cutting to live footage of the event. But we must warn you, it is quite disturbing. Chambers is shown holding a teacher hostage and using her as a human shield against the police. He is also waving his gun and appears to be threatening the children behind him. *'Female Reporter: '''According to reports, Chambers suffered a mental breakdown not long ago and burned down his own home with his wife inside. Police have been chasing him for quite some time. It's revealed Shin has already written his name into the Death Note. He looks at the clock on the wall. However, before anything happens the news report is interrupted by the chief of police. *'Chief:' We're very sorry for the scare. *'Shin: What...? *'Chief: '''The footage we have just shown is actually months old. It and Chambers' identity was never released to the public. It's revealed the message is being broadcast all over the country. *'Chief: Now, what we're about to say may be disturbing... we believe the recent deaths of many criminals around the world were caused by Kira. Which is why we have James Chambers here with us. Chambers is revealed to be sitting behind bars. *'Chief:' If Chambers dies of a heart attack within the next 40 seconds then we know we are correct. He has been locked in a room that he is not able to escape from, so if Kira specified a cause of death for him then it'll be impossible for him to do it. *'Shin (thinking):' Damnit...!! I need something clever. But what?! his name's already in the book! and the rules say there's no way of saving him... *'Chief:' We're closing in... if you are watching with children or do not wish to see a live death we suggest you look away... The clock hits 40 seconds. Chambers is shown sitting completely still only to suddenly clench his chest and fall over screaming before suddenly he stops moving. People all over the country are seen in total shock at Chambers' death. *'Shin (thinking):' Shit... *'Chief: '''So... it's true then... We are once again facing a Kira case... Now... a word from the head detective of this case. The screen switches, showing a large "L". Shin, Nick, and the surviving characters of the previous Death Note series (such as Touta Matsuda) are shown looking as the L appears. *'Matsuda:' L? *'Nick:' L?! *'Shin: L... *???:' I'm assuming everyone watching this message already knows who I am. But in the unlikely event you don't... I am L. You may wonder what does L mean? It means Law because I am the embodiment of the law and I won't rest until I arrest Kira. It should be quite easy considering he fell for such a simple trick. *'Shin (thinking):' Bastard...!! *'???:' I have a personal message to Kira. I know you're watching this. My predecessor died in a battle against the first Kira. And I am the man who defeated him... you are nothing compared to him. And, by the way, I took a page out of my predecessor's book. The message that played just now was only being played in America. I know where you are now... *'Shin (thinking):' This bastard... does he really think he's better than me? According to the files on the Kira case, the first L also broadcasted his existence and made it clear to everyone he was chasing after Kira. That made Kira know who he was fighting against. He repeated the mistake of his predecessor without even realizing it. And he thinks he's smarter than me... *'???:' Kira. *'Shin (thinking):' L... *'??? & Shin:' I will defeat you! *'???:' Expect me... The L disappears and it cuts back to the reporter. *'Shin (thinking):' I will... The feminine-looking person is seen sitting on the floor watching their own message on TV with the man and the woman from earlier. *'Man:' You know, the rivalry between L and Kira started in a very similar way, Near. *'Near:''' I don't consider B Kira my rival. My predecessor died because of his rivalry with Kira. It overcame him and it became a battle of egos rather than a battle of good and evil. I don't intend on allowing myself to suffer the same fate. All I said is true, I am going to arrest this B Kira. No matter what. And by the way, call up Director Nowack and tell him that I'd like the investigation to be opened by tomorrow. The chapter ends on this line from Near.